


Forget Me Not

by jokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, and hurting suna, osamu just vibes, someone help omi, starts fluffy, this is just jo hurting atsumu miya hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokuto/pseuds/jokuto
Summary: There are often love stories that don't need telling. The simplistic stories of romance that happen naturally, two people coming together as if the stars aligned. The tales of couples who beat the odds, found their soulmates, and deemed it fate.Sakusa Kiyoomi and Suna Rintarou have one of those stories.They met, they fell in love, and everything seemed perfect, but not all stories end at happily ever after.In this one, its the ever after that makes it worth telling.
Relationships: Osasuna - Relationship, omirin, sakuatsu - Relationship, sakusuna - Relationship, sunasaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: Call me Rintarou

The cool winters breeze blows its way down the bustling street. Hundreds of athletes, coaches, and those who traveled just to watch the nationals games hurry left and right with an air of unbridled urgency. The wind is bothersome to an eighteen year old, Suna Rintarou, who pulls his ridiculousy oversized jacket tighter around his thin frame. A part of him wishes that he'd brought a beanie from home, but theres no fixing that now. He gets bumped into multiple times as he makes his way towards the entrance to the nationals building alongside his teammates, but his expression doesn't change.

"Watch it, will ya!"

The loud voice of Atsumu Miya could be heard from his left, proving just how little patience the blonde had for other people. If Rintarou hadn't been forced to spend the last three years playing alongside the Miya twins, he might have thought very little of Atsumu, but he'd seen the vulnerable side of the blonde that most hadn't. It was clear to Rintarou that there was more to his friend than most would give him credit for. Not that he'd ever admit that to the setter. It would certainly go straight to his head, and his overenflated ego.

"Woah there."

The brunette's gaze flickers towards his right, watching as Osamu Miya slid past someone who had nearly run him over.

The person is barely out of earshot before Osamu could be heard mumbling, "Maybe if you weren't so focused on your ugly girlfriend, you wouldn't run into people."

His quiet snarkiness, that most didn't expect from Osamu, is enough to make Rintarou smile a bit. Everyone always misconstrued him as the "nice twin" but those were just people who didn't know the Miya's very well at all. Rintarou didn't consider either of them nicer than the other, Osamu was just not as loud as his obnoxious counterpart.

Picking up his pace because he was tired of being out in the cold, Rintarou leaves the twins behind to be scolded by Kita Shinsuke. He wasn't even on the team anymore, but he never failed to come with them to Nationals in order to watch them play. His dynamic towards the twins had never changed, and the last image Rintarou sees of them, before entering the building, is of them bowing their heads apologetically towards their former captain.

The heavy door pushes a wave of cold air against his back as it closes, but the humidity of a building full of athletes is quick to overcome any chills Rintarou may have had. The constant chatter, and distant sounds of those already warming up surround him. It was much too loud for his tastes, but nothing he wasn't used to.

Slinging his bag further over his shoulder, he pulls out his phone to check the time. 9:07 am. Still over half an hour before they needed to start warming up. Maybe there was a snack machine around here that he could busy himself with for awhile.

Continuing down the hallway, and silently manouvering his way through the crowd, he passes by a large doorway leading to the gymnasium. Curious, Rintarou steps inside to watch the teams warming up. He doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he walks closer to the court where the dynamic Karasuno duo, now in their third year, are practicing their well-evolved quick attack. It never fails to amaze Rintarou, even after seeing it on multiple occasions over the past three years.

"Those really are some yikes spikes," he mumbles to himself, his gaze locked in on Kageyama and Hinata as they go again.

A low snort came from the person to his right, and Rintarou looks over when, to his surprise, he finds himself being addressed by Sakusa Kiyoomi of Itachiyama Academy. He's wearing a white mask over his mouth, and his dark curly hair is a bit longer than the last time Rintarou had seen him at Nationals, but the horrible neon colors are unmistakable. 

"What did you just call them?"

Rintarou tilts his head, a brief look of confusion in his eyes. He was wearing a mask over his own mouth, so he wonders if Sakusa simply hadn't heard him properly through the fabric.

"Some...yikes spikes?"

Once again, the light snort he'd heard before repeats himself, and despite the mask, Rintarou is able to decipher that he's just made Sakusa laugh at his phrasing. If you could call it a laugh, but Rintarou was counting it as one. He'd never had a conversation with the ace, but he'd seen him around over the years, and not once had he been laughing. He always seemed so deadpan, much like Rintarou himelf, so the blocker was taking this as an achievement. Atsumu would certainly be jealous, considering he had spent his highschool years annoying Sakusa anytime their paths crossed in hopes of gaining his attention, only for Rintarou to make Sakusa laugh at a simple description.

"I thought so...Do you...always describe things like that?"

Rintarou shrugs, his focus torn from the teams warming up, narrow eyes now locked on the ravenette beside him.

"I guess so? The twins say I do, but I never really notice it."

He pauses, biting his lip behind the mask before deciding he doesn't want the conversation to so easily drop. Rintarou wasn't very good at making conversations with strangers, but he was oddly interested in making one with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

"Is it really so funny? I thought it was just dorky."

"It's completely dorky, and quite possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard...which I think is why I find it so amusing."

Rintarou grins.

"The dumbest? But you've had plenty of conversations with Atsumu. Honestly, I'm a little offended."

"Isn't he your friend?' Sakusa is definitely smiling a bit.

"One of my best, actually, which is why I know how dumb the shit he says can be."

They both laugh quietly, sharing a soft moment amongst themselves. Neither were the type to strike up a conversation out of the blue, but it happened with such ease that neither even spared a moment to feel uncomfortable. Before either of them realize it, they'd been chatting for half an hour.

"Oi, Sunarin! We gotta go practice!"

Atsumu is the one to interrupt them, and Rintarou feels a seed of disapointment blossom in his chest. He actually enjoyed talking with Sakusa, and wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Heya, Omi-Omi, did ya miss my pretty face?"

Rintarou sees the way Sakusa tenses at the blondes approach, and how even his tone of voice changes from the lighthearted one he he been using when chatting with Sakusa.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Miya?"

"Oh, I love the way you say my family name, Omi. Meee - ya ! Maybe try and see how Atsumu sounds on your tongue?'

Taking hold of the back of Atsumu's jacket, much like Kita often did, Rintarou started to drag his pestering teammate away from the Itachiyama spiker. Rintarou gives an apologetic glance back over his shoulder, pulling his mask down to mouth the word, 'Sorry', to which Sakusa is quick to reassuringly shake his head. It wasn't as if Rintarou was responsible for his bothersome setter after all. Atsumu whined the entire time until Sakusa dissapeared from sight, and he was released.

"You're surprisingly strong, Suna."

Rintarou doesn't answer, instead he drops his bag on the lockerroom bench and starts to pull out his volleyball shoes so he could start warming up.

"What were ya talkin about with Omi, huh?"

Atsumu really didn't know when to let a subject go, and it was honestly a little frustrating.

"How annoying you are."

Lacing his shoes quickly, Rintarou grabs a volleyball and leaves the lockerroom amongst snickers from his teammates. 

The setter glares, but no one on Inarizaki ever really feared his tantrums anymore. Even the first years were used to his dirty looks. 

The last gaze that Atsumu catches is Osamu, who looks nothing short of bemused. Before Atsumu can cut his twin off, Osamu bites out, "He wasn't wrong," to which Atsumu tells him to fuck off and storms out as well.

Rintarou doesn't get a chance to talk with Sakusa at all during the rest of Nationals, much to his dismay. The most interaction he got was a slight wave across the court during the intermission of a game Itachiyama was playing against another team, but other than that Rintarou was always too busy to search him out. 

Thats why, on the final day, while sitting on the Inarizaki bus and waiting to depart, he hurries off when Sakusa happens to pass by. He steps on Atsumu's toes on the way out, but he doesn't have time to stop and apologize.

Rintarou wasn't one to move quickly unless he had to, and the only time he had to before this was during games, so it was safe to say he caught all of his teammates attention when he ran off the bus. He could feel their eyes on him as he calls out to Sakusa, and approaches him a little out of breath.

"Shouldn't you not be so out of breath?"

The ravenette teases him softly, and Rintarou swears it gets harder to breathe when he sees Sakusa smile at him without a mask on.

"Yea, well I've been playing hard this weekend so I'm a little tired."

Feeling a bit impersonal, Rintarou tugs his own mask down so it hugs his chin. Sakusa is staring at him curiously, as is his cousin, Motoya, who stood behind him; and Rintarou knows every member of Inarizaki is watching them from their bus windows as well.

Rintarou pulls his phone from his pocket.

"I was wondering if I could get your number."

The silence that followed felt eternal, and it seemed like everyone held their breath along with him. He had considered fumbling through some poor excuse as to why it would be a good idea for Sakusa to give him his number, but he decided against it. Sakusa was a blunt person, there was no reason to be anything but the same in return.

After a moments pause, Sakusa surprises everyone when he responds with, "Yes," and a light nod. 

Its a miracle that Rintarou keeps his hands from shaking as he types the numbers he's told into his phone, but he freezes when Sakusa suddenly interupts with, "Wait," as he started to type in the spikers name.

"It's Kiyoomi," Sakusa corrects softly, and Rintarou can't seem to bite back his smile.

"Suna, its time t'go!"

This time Rintarou's not even mad whenever they're interrupted by Atsumu. Sakusa might even be blushing when he says, "Bye, Suna." 

Rintarou mumbles a soft response of, "See ya," before hurrying back on the bus where almost everyone is questioning him about what that was all about, and if he had really just asked out Sakusa Kiyoomi - which he hadn't but he that didn't mean he didn't intend to. 

After giving some vague replies, Rintarou sits down and pulls out his phone. He clicks on Kiyoomi's name and types out a simple message,

**_Call me Rintarou._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! its @jokuto_ from twitter!
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction (so long as the cringe ones from when I was 13 don't count) so please bear with me while I get the hang of writing a proper story and not just twitter thread fics.
> 
> I came up with the basic plot for this story with @kitsunarin_ on twitter, and they've already been drawing art from this so go give them a follow for more of that!!
> 
> ok! enjoy, and please leave feedback so I can see how y'all are liking the story <3


	2. Prologue: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date, first nicknames, first kiss.  
> Rintarou and Kiyoomi share many cute firsts together.

In nearly every romance tale he had heard, there was almost always a repetitive notion that Rintarou took notice of. The struggle to get the girl, to fall in love, and to overcome what ever obstacles lay in the way of happily ever after.

It was only natural that when Rintarou thought of the possibility of falling in love one day, he imagined it wouldn't be easy.

Maybe he would fall in love with his best friend, and be stuck in a 'will they, won't they' situation for years. Maybe he would be too nervous to confess, or they would be hopelessly in love with someone else. 

There were so many possibilities of things going wrong, or requiring more effort than he thought worthwhile, and honestly, it didn't sound that appealing to him. He had never met somebody that he was willing to put time and effort into to such an extent, and he didn't imagine he ever would. He was content with whatever came his way, and he had no intentions of seeking out romance.

But nothing could have prepared him for how easy it was to fall for Sakusa Kiyoomi.

After exchanging numbers with the other athlete, he didn't get to see him for another month. They were both busy with their end of season events, holidays, and the tedious tasks of everyday life. Despite not seeing one another, they spoke almost every single day. Rintarou was fairly decent at texting, and usually preferred it to actual conversations, but it was clear to see that Kiyoomi wasn't quite as much of a texter as he was.

**To: Kiyoomi**

_Call me Rintarou_

**_Read yesterday._ **

Rintarou checked his phone almost every couple minutes, jumping if someone else received a notification in hopes that it was actually his own phone announcing that Kiyoomi had texted him back. He was so certain that Kiyoomi wasn't the type to give out his number only to ignore the person, and the way his gaze had softened when he told Suna to call him by his first name wasn't the expression one would expect from someone who intended to ghost.

Osamu did his best to reassure his best friend that Sakusa would text him back, offering up plenty of reasonable excuses as to why he might be busy.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like ya as much as ya thought."

"Yer such an ass, 'Tsumu."

Resting his chin against his fist, Rintarou frowned as the twins bickered from either side of him. He was used to them by now. 

Maybe Atsumu had a point though, maybe he overestimated the chemistry he felt between himself and the Itachiyama ace. It had only been one interaction after all. Had it all just been in his head? It wasn't as if Rintarou had any experience in the area of dating. The most he'd done was let a girl kiss him after a date he'd ended up on, and that was only because he was too lazy to move his head. So it was safe to say he had no idea what he was doing, and was beginning to regret the bold move to ask for Kiyoomi's number.

Oh god, what if he isn't even into guys?

Being so caught up in his thoughts, and with the noise of the twins petty argument around him, Rintarou almost missed the sound of his phone receiving a text notification. He's quick to pick it up, narrow eyes scanning the message he received.

**From: Kiyoomi (3:32pm)**

_Can I call you Rin?_

Rintarou doesn't even realize how big his smile has gotten, or that the twins are staring at him until they both impatiently ask "Well?!"

He's too busy responding to explain the situation.

**To: Kiyoomi (3:35pm)**

_u can call me ltr alligator_

**From: Kiyoomi (3:40pm)**

_ltr? and you really do give Atsumu a run for his money on saying dumb shit._

**From: Kiyoomi (3:41pm)**

_Wait, does that mean you want to call me?_

Before he can form a response, Osamu has snatched his phone from his hand despite his protestant "hey!", and is reading their texts out loud.

"'You can call me later, alligator?' Seriously, Rin? I can't believe ya said that.'

"I can't believe Omi is fallin fer it! I've said dumber shit than that, n'he never gave me his number!"

Rintarou pushes up on his knees to lean over and retrieve his phone from the grabby hands that snatched it away. Why did he put up with the Miya twins and their antics again?

"You're both the worst." He gets up off the couch, grabbing his hoodie from the table before adding, "And Atsumu, I'm cuter than you, that's why."

Of course, Atsumu acted as if the world had ended with that remark. Osamu's laughter didn't help the situation either. Rintarou wasn't often snarky, but these were his best friends, so when they were alone he felt more at ease to say the sarcastic things he often thought but never had the courage to actually say out loud. It was probably one of the reasons they all got on so well together.

"I'm headed home. See ya."

He lifts his hand in a light wave, before walking out the door. Pulling white earbuds from his pocket, he puts them in and pulls his hoodie up, before focusing back on the screen to type out his response.

There was no way he was going to continue texting Kiyoomi with those two idiots hovering over his shoulder. Osamu probably wouldn't be so bad on his own, but Atsumu had a strange obsession with getting on Kiyoomi's nerves and it would likely have ended poorly. Besides, it made his heart flutter to think of sharing this conversation with just Kiyoomi.

**To: Kiyoomi (3:50pm)**

_ltr means later.. and I would like that if u would ?_

**From: Kiyoomi (3:53pm)**

_I would like that very much, Rin._

Rintarou swore his heart skipped a beat.

How many times had he been called Rin by his family or his friends? How many times had it sounded completely normal, mundane even, but the idea of Kiyoomi calling him Rin made it feel special somehow. It was almost ridiculous how much this was effecting him. He had never had such an easily formed crush before, something that felt so natural, and the more they talked, the worse it got for him.

They called that night, and where awkwardness might be expected, there was only soft laughter and lighthearted conversation. They talked about volleyball, they talked about the Miya twins, they talked about the futures they were both still uncertain on; the next thing they knew, it was three in the morning and they both had school the next day.

Rintarou couldn't even fall asleep for another hour after they had finally hung up, and he came to school with bags under his eyes that made the black eyeliner he wore look even more emo than usual.

Osamu teasingly called him an eboy all day. Atsumu tried to nag him about what him and Omi talked about. 

It was a long day and Rintarou definitely struggled with staying focused in class on such few hours of sleep, but when the evening came and his homework was interrupted by a text from Kiyoomi asking if he was busy, Rintarou realized he was more than willing to do it all over again.

And they did. 

Every night for a month, they would call. Whether it was for twenty minutes or five hours, they didn't miss a day. It was amazing how two reserved, and quiet people could find it so easy to converse and banter as if they'd known each other for all their lives. 

There could be no doubt in Rintarou's mind that this was something special, something worthwhile. There were few things he had found passion for in his life, but pursuing whatever had blossomed between Kiyoomi and him was definitely one of them.

When their busy schedules finally align, and they choose a small cafe to meet up at, Rintarou is sure to end the conversation with, "It's a date". There was movement on the other end of the phone, and after a solid ten seconds, Kiyoomi breathed out a soft and nervous, "Yes."

Rintarou never expected how much thought could go into choosing an outfit until the day of his first date with Kiyoomi arrived, and suddenly he hated every piece of clothing he owned. 

It wasn't as if he had bad taste in fashion. In fact, he would argue he dressed the best out of anyone on his team, as one of the few things he put actual effort into, outside of volleyball, was his appearance. The problem definitely wasn't that he didn't have anything nice to wear, but rather he was overthinking on if they would look good enough for a first date with Kiyoomi. 

As much as he hated to involve the twins, Atsumu is the person he calls to come over and give him advice. Naturally, both Miya's show up at his front door half an hour later. 

His little sister, Rei, is the one who answers the door. As Rintarou is coming down the stairs he hears his mother scolding her for opening the door without even checking to see who it is first, before Atsumu interrupts.

"Sunarei, I like yer hair like that! Kinda looks like yer brothers."

The blonde compliments the shy girl of fourteen. Well, shy to most people. She was used to Osamu and Atsumu.

"Your hair would look better too if it looked like your brothers."

Rei shyly glances over at Osamu, who is snickering, and Rintarou rolls his eyes before pulling both the twins towards the stairs to head up to his bedroom.

His sister had had a crush on Osamu for about two months now, and at this point it was just annoying how she tried to find reasons to bug him when he had Osamu over to hangout. It didn't seem to deter her when she was informed Osamu was gay, she just treated it like it was her great tragedy of life. 

Rintarou didn't know what went on in her head, being fourteen felt like so long ago to him.

"She doesn't have to t'be so mean to me."

Closing the door behind them, Rintarou doesn't even address Atsumu's pouting. He didn't have time for that when he was in a much greater crisis of not knowing what to wear for his date.

"I've narrowed it down to six options."

"That's some narrowin ya did, Rin."

Rintarou glares at Osamu briefly, before gesturing to the different items splayed out on his bed, all coupled with accessories and different pairs of shoes.

"The sixth one is the one I'm wearing, so we can start with what you think of it."

"I think ya look great...hey where'd'ya put yer snack stash?"

As much as he loved Osamu, Rintarou wasn't really looking for his opinion on the subject of fashion. When it came to the twins, Atsumu was surprisingly more fashionable. It probably had something to do with his superiority complex and constant need to appear better than everyone else, but Rintarou wasn't too concerned on the reasoning in the moment.

The setter frowns, furrowing his brows, before shaking his head in disapproval.

Rintarou sighs in dismay, and changes into the next outfit. The process repeats itself five times, with the final outfit getting the same disapproving shake of the head.

The brunette falls back on his bed, which now has crumbs in it thanks to Osamu, and groans. Nothing was perfect like he wanted it to be, even Atsumu didn't like any of the outfits he'd chosen. This was hopeless.

"Maybe I shouldn't go...I'm tired now."

His phone buzzes, likely a text from Kiyoomi saying he was on his way to the cafe.

Rintarou pulls his knees towards his chest, and hides his head against them, shoulders sagging in defeat. There's a moments pause, where the energy in the room seems to sink, before Atsumu starts moving around clothes and accessories.

"Don't be such a bummer. Ya just didn't have the right pieces together. Go'n try this on. And hurry, will ya! Yer gonna be late fer yer date."

The brunette is pulled from his moping position, and ten minutes later he's dressed and ready to go.

The outfit that Atsumu had picked actually flowed better than any of the ones he'd picked out. Rintarou was just glad he hadn't smudged his eyeliner when he was having his small moment of crisis. 

"Thanks guys," He says appreciatively to the both of them, even if Osamu had only been there for emotional support and to eat his snacks. 

Rintarou rushes down the stairs, apologizing to his mother who yells out, "Rintarou, why are you running?", and then he hurries out the door. He was still nervous, his heart racing in anticipation of what to expect, but he had firmly decided to push through it. After all, he couldn't leave Kiyoomi waiting.

His nerves are through the roof by the time that he pulls into the parking lot of the small cafe, only a ten minute drive from his house. 

The realization slowly begins to dawn on him however, that he truly has no idea what he's doing. He didn't know the first thing about dating, or flirting, or even how to kiss properly. 

There was a very good chance he could mess this up, but as he's sitting in his car, overthinking all the little details about his interactions with Kiyoomi that lead up to this point, he happens to glance up. There, in the window, is Kiyoomi. He's looking down at his phone, jet black curls hanging loose around his features and framing his face. Rintarou couldn't help but think just how beautiful he looked in that moment, the soft golden lights from the cafe cascading off of the aces outline in a picturesque moment. 

Suddenly, the uncertainty he feels doesn't seem so bad. Kiyoomi was worth pushing past it.

**From: Kiyoomi**

_I'm here. The booth at the back corner by the window. You almost here?_

Rintarou doesn't bother with responding. Instead he gets out of the car, adjusting the blue scarf he wore around his neck, and hurries inside to escape the February cold.

Kiyoomi doesn't even notice at first when Rintarou approaches him, as he's still looking down at his phone. "I'm here," Rintarou greets with a smile while seating himself across from his date. The ravenette jumps lightly, but easily relaxes upon recognizing who it was that had approached him.

"Hey, Rin."

It's impossible to keep the blush from creeping up the back of Rintarou's neck, but luckily it didn't reach his face.

"Hey, Kyoomi."

He feels his cheeks beginning to heat up upon realizing that, in his excitement, he'd spoken Kiyoomi's name too quickly.

"Er, Kiyoomi. I swear I know how to pronounce your name."

There wasn't really any need to reassure Sakusa of this, considering Suna had said his name countless times when talking on the phone, but he was nervous.

"I know you can say my name. You can call me Kyoomi if you like, though."

There's a smile making its way across Rintarou's face, unable to resist it. He knew that Kiyoomi wasn't very fond of nicknames, if Atsumu was any point of reference. That implied that Rintarou was special, and that implication made him more than happy. It was still amazing to him how something so simple could lift his mood so much. In fact, he was positive that he had never smiled so much in his life before he started talking to Kiyoomi everyday.

Before he can respond, they're approached by the waiter to receive their drink orders and the conversation shifts, but the relaxed and warm atmosphere never changes. 

Time seems to stand still, and they fall into the easy and comfortable embrace of a warm conversation until long after their food has been brought to the table. The world around them seems to fade away, both focused solely on one another as if there were nobody else in the room except for them. It isn't until it gets close to nine and their server informs them the cafe will be closing soon.

Only then does Rintarou take notice of something he should have noticed if he weren't so distracted by Kiyoomi's pretty dark eyes.

His dates plate hadn't been touched.

Rintarou is wrapping his scarf around his neck when he notices, and a baffled expression overcomes him.

"You didn't eat?"

"Oh, I wasn't hungry."

As if fate was intending to call Kiyoomi a liar, the ravenettes stomach chooses that very moment to rumble very noticeably. Rintarou lifts a brow at the obvious lie, a small smile tugging at his lips, his head tilting with a curious look in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that...It's just..."

Sakusa actually seemed nervous, an embarrassed look spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't like to eat at places I can't watch the food preparation process. I rarely eat out."

As if recognizing the apology about to leave Rintarou's lips, Kiyoomi cuts him off.

"I didn't mind though, I just wanted to spend time with you."

There's a moments pause, in which Rintarou feels a conflicting rush of emotions. On one hand, his stomach is doing somersaults that Kiyoomi wanted to see him so badly, and on the other, he feels horrible that they hadn't gone someplace that Kiyoomi could eat at. And now, with it being so late, the options were limited.

"That settles it," Rintarou reaches out, almost taking hold of Kiyoomi's hand but he stops himself to avoid direct skin contact for Sakusa's sake, "You're coming to my house and I'm cooking you dinner."

"Rin, you don't have to-"

"C'mon, Kyoomi."

Its clear that there's no options being given, so the Itachiyama ace follows after the Inarizaki blocker. He took notice of the way Rintarou nearly reached for his hand, but its the fact that he stopped himself to respect Kiyoomi's assumed boundaries that really flusters him.

Reaching out, Sakusa is the one to take Rintarou's hand in his.

At the look of surprise that crosses the others foxlike features, Kiyoomi shrugs.

"My germaphobia is a bit exaggerated."

It was a little ironic considering they were leaving a restaurant because of him, but that was simply a pet peeve.

Rintarou doesn't respond, too busy getting flustered over their intertwined hands.

They take Rintarou's car back to his house, and its only his mother up when they come inside. She always waited up until Rintarou got home to ensure he was safe, but she seems surprised to see someone else with him. Rintarou is definitely flushed when he introduces them.

"Mom, this is my...date, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi, this is my mom."

"Oh its so lovely to meet you, Sakusa-san."

"And you, Suna-san."

As she turns to head up the stairs, she mouths the word 'date?' to her son but he shoos her away. It was probably a bit surprising since he'd never mentioned he was attracted to men as well. Honestly it had just slipped his mind.

Once alone, Rintarou starts to pull ingredients out at random, trying to decide just what he wanted to make. After a few minutes, Kiyoomi breaks the silence.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?"

"I never pay attention when Osamu tries to teach me to cook." Rintarou scratches the back of his head. "Maybe I should have."

"Heh. Cute."

They both freeze at Kiyoomi's words, and its clear by the look in his eyes that Kiyoomi didn't even mean to say that out loud. It's after a few moments of silence, though, when the subtle tension in the air becomes more and more clear. Kiyoomi takes a step closer, and Rintarou sucks in a breath when his back hits the counter lightly.

"Cute?" Rintarou asks, if only to say something.

Their eyes meet, both leaning closer when the distance between them becomes almost nonexistent.

"Yeah, cute."

When their lips meet, its soft, and nothing at all like the previous kiss Rintarou had been given in his life. There's emotion behind it on either end, and when Rintarou dares to push forward, Kiyoomi lets him. 

The kiss seems to last a blissful eternity, but was likely only about twenty seconds before they're interrupted by Kiyoomi's stomach growling again. They both breathe in deep, and Rintarou lets out a nervous laugh.

"I can make macaroni."

"Sounds perfect, Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write these two prologue chapters because I think its cute how they met and developed feelings for each other...  
> After this its gonna be onto main plot tho!
> 
> it will be sad 0.0


End file.
